Martha Jones Phone Destroyer
by scribblechacha
Summary: Martha breaks the TARDIS phone.


**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who is not mine, unfortunately.

**A/N: **This is a really random dream I had it is just altered a bit thanks to **Zico **to who I am dedicating this story to.

* * *

Martha sighed. After being screamed at by the Doctor for the last few hours about destroying the TARDIS phone she decided it was time to make it up to him. Slowly, she stood up from the captain's chair and dragged her feet over to the main console where the Doctor was standing.

"Hey." smiled the Doctor. Martha forced a smile.

"Listen Doc-" She started.

"No, Martha, its okay, I kinda overreacted earlier." He grinned. "Phone's easy to fix." He then continued to busy himself with the TARDIS.

_Hmmmm _thought Martha, _I could benefit from this, I could make HIM feel bad. _She grinned at this thought. "Doctor?"

"Hmmmm?" He answered without looking up from the console.

"Take me home." The Doctor's head bolted upward and he stared directly at Martha with his mouth hanging open, she had expected this reaction.

"W-w-what? Why?"

She had to turn around to hide her smirk, it was even harder to try and stifle her laugh because putting her hand to her mouth would have been too obvious, this caused her to have hiccups, which was even funnier for some strange reason. She put on her 'serious' face and turned back around to face the Doctor. "I just need some time to myself, that's all." She shrugged as she said this.

"Well are you ever coming back?"

_Duh! _She thought. "How about you give me 12 hours on Earth to see my family and I will make my decision then?"

"Fine!" Replied the Doctor sulkily and folding his arms.

"Well, if you're going to be like that then-"

"No, no, no. Sorry." He gave a sheepish grin. "12 that's it. Ok?"

"Yes." She sighed exasperatedly. She loved to watch him sweat. The TARDIS lurched suddenly as they reached their destination. She looked at her watch. "So, I'll be back here at around, 9 by my watch, ok? I'll give you my decision then."Sliding on her red jacket, she smirked _of course I'll be back...idiot!_

* * *

The Doctor sighed as he watched Martha leave the TARDIS, "Got to keep myself busy." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Martha hummed to herself whilst she practically skipped down the high street, she wasn't going to see her family, yet. She stopped at the first phone shop she saw and looked inside, _damn _she thought as she searched he pockets _I wanted to make it up to the Doctor and I only have 10 pounds, great! Oh well. _Stepping inside she felt really self conscious as she went over to the £20 or less bucket. _It's the thought that counts. _She thought. _And a mobile would come in useful with him, the amount of time I end up getting kidnapped. _She sighed as she rifled around to find a half decent mobile, _they're not that bad actually _she thought as she found a flip phone that quite had a decent memory, _not that he would need the memory, he only really needs it to keep in contact with me._ Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out £10, she was glad it was only £9.99.

* * *

The Doctor banged furiously on the TARDIS console, he was making a hash out of fixing the phone, so he gave up and decided that it would be more fun to destroy the TARDIS, mind you she was not happy about it. The TARDIS gave a groan that made the hairs on the back of the Doctor's neck stand on end.

* * *

Martha was once again humming as she made her way towards her mother's house; she had no idea how long she had been gone but as long as her mum was happy to see her that did not matter. The front door of her mother's house flew open just as Martha was about to open the door, it startled her to say the least.

"Martha!" Francine gasped as she pulled Martha into one of the tightest huge had ever experienced in her life.

"Mum. You're killing me." Martha gasped. She chuckled to herself as Francine released her from her grasp.

"It's been 2 months Martha! 2 months without a reply!" Francine looked lovingly into her daughter's eyes. She then spotted Martha's bag swinging at her side. "What's in the bag dear?" She asked when she finally invited her daughter through the door.

"Geez mum you're actually going to let me get a word in edgeways." She earned a glare from Francine. "It's a present for the Doctor." She said waving the plastic bag joyfully in Francine's face.

"Oh." Replied Francine glumly. "You're still with him then?"

"Mother." Martha replied trying to keep the anger in her voice to a minimum. "Would you rather I spent the last 2 months lost and all by myself rather than with the Doctor, where I am safe." _For 5 minutes _she thought to herself.

"Martha, don't put me on the spot like that." Scolded Francine. _How could she not give me an answer? _Martha thought to herself. _Does she really hate the Doctor that much?_ At that moment whilst Francine and Martha were glaring deeply into each other's eyes the doorbell rang. _Saved by the bell, _Martha thought and smiled at the corny one liner. She rushed towards the front door before Francine could do anything. Wrenching the door open she smiled enthusiastically towards the person who was standing before her.

"I love you Tish." She whispered to her sister. "Mum was about to get her claws out."

"Saved your life again I see." Tish joked. Martha linked their arms as she guided her to the lounge.

"Mum, look who's here." Teased Martha.

* * *

"Sorry girl." The Doctor said soothingly whilst stroking the TARDIS. "I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations on you."

The TARDIS made a strange sound that almost sounded like a purr. The Doctor chuckled to himself, _good old TARDIS, always forgiving. _He smiled, "Nearly time for Martha hey." He coughed uncomfortably, "What do you think she'll do eh?" The TARDIS remained unresponsive, the Doctor glared at her.

* * *

Martha glanced at her watch. "It's 8.30, I've got to go now." She announced this to a room that now contained Francine, Clive, Leo and Tish. When Tish realised Martha was back, she called up the troops. She hugged everyone in the room and then set off, she smiled to herself when she started to imagine the Doctor's reaction to her confession, he will completely despise her.

There was a double knock on the TARDIS doors, the Doctor sat upright from his tinkering position and then bonded over to the door. There stood Martha in all her beauty with a giant grin on her face, the Doctor couldn't help but return it.

"Guess what?" Martha teased.

"What?" The Doctor asked, in an equally teasing voice.

"I was never leaving in the first place!"

"You can be such a cow sometimes, Martha Jones." He replied monotonously.

"I thank you, by the way I got you something." She handed him the plastic bag that had been previously banging at her side.

"What's this then?" He asked sulkily.

"My God you are so sulky!" The Doctor opened his eyes in surprise as he pulled out the mobile phone.

"Martha. Why have you bought me a mobile phone?"

"To say sorry for breaking the TARDIS phone and because there' no doubt I'm going to get kidnapped soon so we're going to need a way to keep in touch with each other."

The Doctor sighed. "I suppose you're right. Can you help me with it please?"

They spent the next 20 minutes constructing the Doctor's new mobile phone and then Martha managed to monumentously drop it to the floor and it came apart again.

"Martha!" The Doctor screeched. "You just destroyed 2 phones in 1 day how could you?!"

"Doctor it's okay, we can put it back together again." The Doctor picked up the phone and shook in Martha's face.

"Apologise!"

"What? Doc-"

"Apologise now!"

"I'm sorry." She said looking at the Doctor with puppy dog eyes.

"Not me! The phone, you hurt it." The Doctor said scathingly.

"I'm sorry mobile phone."

"What for?"

"For dropping you to the floor." Martha sighed.

"Martha Jones, I name you forever the destroyer of phones." He struggled to keep a straight face. They both burst out laughing and leaned against the TARDIS console for support.

* * *

5 kidnaps later:

_Hey, where r u?_

_Where do u think?_

_Stupid Q realy I no where._

_Gd coz im not givin u directions._

_C u in a min. :)_

**A/N : Please review I would like to see what people think. I am thinking about writing a sequel, tell me what you think and if I get lots of good reviews then I will start writing it. Until then, goodbye.**


End file.
